


Yes

by ShippingAllShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not going to say yes. Nothing they said or did could make him.</p>
<p>Post on FF as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote at a boring New Years party and had it saved in my Tumblr drafts for, like, forever. Also, OOC maybe?

He was not going to say yes. Nothing they said or did could make him.

"Adam." Michael cooed, hands running down his vessels back to rest on his hips. "Please." He whined, grabbing onto the thin hips before him, pulling Adam closer and pressing him against his straining erection. Adam bit his lip, feeling the impressive girth against him and fighting down a shudder. He would not give in this time, no matter how much begging was involved.  
  
"It hurts so much." He breathed in Adam's ear, tightening his grip on his bony hips. "Just look at my dear brother, how much he is hurting."  
  
Lucifer was in front of Adam, kneeling with his hands resting on his thighs and looking up at Adam with an almost pained expression, his hard cock twitching in between his legs.  
  
He blinked up at Adam, lips forming into a pout and eyes starting to water. "It hurts." he whined softly, nuzzling against Adam's exposed thigh and giving it a slight nip.  
  
Adam's breath hitched, feeling Lucifer's cold breath ghost over his length but never actually touch it. That was the weird thing about angels; they were all about consent, even in a situation where they could easily take what they wanted. Unless Adam said yes, no one was getting anything out of this.  
  
But he was not going to say yes, he thought, feeling Michael's hands wonder down his sides and Lucifer's teeth nip lightly at his skin.  
  
He was not going to, not even when Lucifer slid up his torso, cold body pressed up against Adam's front, a contrast to the fire that was Michael against his back.  
  
He was not, not when Lucifer leaned forward, cool breath at his ear and whispering a desperate, "Please.", lips brushing against the shell.  
  
He was-  
  
"Yes." Adam breathed, cursing himself as he felt Michael smile against his neck and pull him closer; Lucifer simultaneously pressing both their erections and chests together. "Just once more." he muttered, all of them knowing that it was a lie, but let it be.


End file.
